Touching
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: She had never felt this way with Harry. Sure he gave her butterflies whenever she saw him. But he couldn’t make her heart race like this." After several infuriating and frustrating encounters, Ginny wants to bring Draco to the right side... canon-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Yeah, yeah. Ginny/ Draco in detention. I know it's been done before a million times, but I couldn't resist. I tried to keep the characters as cannon as was possible. Obviously Ginny wouldn't cheat on Harry with Draco but whatever, they are a hot pair. Smut for well… smut's sake. If you don't like, don't read. But come on who doesn't like it?

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling… of course.

_**Touching**_

Ginny Weasley poked her head out of the broom closet to check if the cost was clear. It was, so she started to move herself into the corridor of the charms hallway when a hand pulled her back into the closet. Harry pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her neck.

"Come on, just a few more minutes, Gin."

She sighed reluctantly and pushed him lightly on the chest. "You know I have detention, and I'm going to be late as it is. I have to go all the way down to the dungeon."

"Well if you're already late, what will a few more minutes hurt?" Harry reasoned while trying to recapture her mouth with his. Ginny dodged his advances and giggled when he let out a groan of frustration.

"It's your fault I have detention in the first place!" she accused.

"What? Why is it my fault that you told Snape off for making a dumb comment?"

"Because that dumb comment was about you!"

Harry laughed and finally released her. "Fine, you win."

They both exited the closet and with one last kiss they went off in different directions. Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and Ginny scurried off to the dungeons for detention. She let her mind wonder to her relationship with Harry as she hurried along. They were finally together, and Ginny was happy, but there was one thing wrong. The sex was rather boring. Harry and Ginny had lost their virginity to each other shortly after they had started dating. The first time was painful, but Ginny expected it to get better after some practice, but so far it hadn't. The biggest problem was that neither of them really knew what they were doing and had no one to go to for help. All of Harry's close male fiends were her brothers, and Ginny's only close girlfriend was Hermione. It was hard to make girlfriends when you would rather play quidditch than talk about boys. Hermione would just suggest a book, if she would talk about it at all. Sure they had the basics down. Tab A into slot B and so forth. Harry always enjoyed himself it seemed, but for Ginny lying on her back while he moved on top of her was getting a little old. She would just prefer to kiss and cuddle if this was what sex was supposed to be like.

She had read enough her mum's trashy novels to expect their to be heaving bosoms and quivering thighs, but so far not a single heave or quiver… on Ginny's end at least. She had heard her older brothers, Charlie and Bill talking about foreplay (whatever that is) when she was younger, but of course when they caught her listening at the door, they stopped their conversation immediately. Maybe that was what she and Harry needed. But what exactly did that entail? When she was alone in her dorm room, she sometimes touched herself 'down there' and she had discovered that certain things felt bloody brilliant. But how was she supposed to tell Harry what to do? When she looked up she was surprised to see that she had already reached Snape's office. When she entered the room, however, it was not Snape who waited for her; it was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?"

"You better watch your tone, Weasel. I'm a prefect you know, and Professor Snape had some business with the headmaster tonight, so I'm in charge of your detention."

"Oh, great. So is my detention just to spend and hour with you? Because that's punishment enough."

"I've already warned you. Watch that mouth. It's what got you in here in the first place."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, what do I have to do?" Ginny just wanted to get this over with.

Draco smirked, but Ginny noticed that the usual malicious flicker in his grey eyes were gone. He just looked tired.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you do; believe me. I have more important things on my mind then to baby sit a blood traitor." He picked up a rag and a bottle of cleaner and threw them toward her. He motioned to a stack of dirty cauldrons in the corner. "Clean them all. No magic." With that he walked behind Snape's desk and sat down letting his head drop into his hands.

Ginny stared at him. That was it? When she first realized he was holding her detention, she expected to have to put up with constant sneers and smart ass remarks. But he really was just going to sit there while she cleaned pots. Where was the catch? She couldn't be getting off this easy.

Draco lifted his head from his hands. "Shouldn't you get to work?" He watched her as she blushed crimson at being caught staring and moved to clean the cauldrons. He dropped his head back into his hands. Why the hell had Snape stuck him with this when he knew that he had lots of work to do? Snape just wanted him to fail, that he could remain the Dark Lord's favorite. But he couldn't fail. He had to succeed or face death or at the very least severe torture. But things were slightly looking up. He had completely mended the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements and the one at Borgin's was almost ready too. But what if even after he fixed them, they still didn't work? Draco let out a strangled groan at the thought. The sound caught Ginny's attention.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasel. I'm just frustrated about something."

"Yeah sexually frustrated." Ginny sniggered to herself.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco snapped while lifting his head to look at Ginny.

"Oh come off it. Everyone knows you haven't bedded nearly as many girls this year. It must be frustrating to go from escapades almost every weekend to nothing."

Draco just stared at Ginny. Of course he hadn't gotten as much action as of late. Yeah there was Pansy a few times, but she wasn't really much of a challenge. She was always all over him anyway. He was too busy trying to find a way to keep himself alive. His mission from the Dark Lord certainly took precedent over shagging. You had to be alive to have sex.

"Oh, because you have such a hot time with Potter," he finally retorted.

Ginny just made a noise and when back to cleaning furiously. He hadn't really meant anything specific from the comment, but apparently it had hit a nerve with the red headed girl. Hmm strange. Not that Draco really particularly wanted to think about Ginny and Harry's sex, but life his mind began to wonder. Surely they had had sex. Even if he was a complete loser, Harry was still a guy. Draco let out a half hearted laugh.

"You and Potter haven't done it yet? Is he just not capable?"

"No!" snapped Ginny. "We've done it. Not that it is any of your business."

She went back to scrubbing and Draco once more put down his head. But he couldn't stop thinking about her earlier reaction. What exactly had made her so mad? What did he even say? Oh right 'hot time with Potter'…. That was it! Apparently it wasn't that hot. Draco snickered to himself. Apparently the Chosen One didn't know how to please his girlfriend, and she didn't know what to do about it. It made more sense the more Draco thought about it. Who would have told Harry anything specific about sexual interactions? Surely not that dope Ron. The twin weasels could have probably taught him a thing or two, at least if all the rumors about their conquests were true. But they wouldn't want to tell him anything if he would be doing it to their little sister. So that was it. Draco knew he could have some fun with this, and maybe that was just what he needed to get his mind back on track to completing his mission.

Draco moved out from behind Snape's desk and went to stand over Ginny.

"I guess I'm not the only one sexually frustrated," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny had been concentrating so hard on her task and trying not to whip out her wand and hex Malfoy to bits that she didn't even realize he was that close. She jumped up in surprise when she felt his breath on her neck. She spun around to face him, but in her haste, she tripped over one of the many cauldrons and to her embarrassment fell right into his chest. She abruptly backed up and attempted to regain her compose.

"Whoa I'm used to witches throwing themselves at me, but not literally throwing…"

"You wish," Ginny cut him off fuming. She almost tripped again when she attempted to put some distance between her and Draco, but he reached out and caught her elbow.

"I didn't know I would have this effect on you. Most women, it happens. But Potter's girlfriends too."

"Don't touch me!" Ginny snapped while jerking her arm away. Even as she shouted the command she knew that she really wanted him to do the exact opposite. His closeness and body heat were making her mind foggy. He really was very attractive even if he was a slimy git. She leaned her back against one of the shelves in Snape's office for support, so she wouldn't fall again.

"You're just mad because Potter never does touch you." While he spoke, Draco moved toward Ginny never breaking eye contact. When he was directly in front of her, he placed one hand on the shelf and leaned his body over her. "… at least not in the right way." With his final words, he moved his knee forward so as to fit it between her legs. She involuntarily groaned at the contact and dropped her head on his shoulder.

Almost immediately her head snapped back up. What was she doing?! This was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! But her head was swimming and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was sexually frustrated. She had needs that couldn't be left unfulfilled for much longer.

Draco could see her squirm with indecision beneath him. He loved that he was driving her crazy. Finally she looked up at him. Her eyes were almost black with desire and her breathing was faster than usual. She had a fierceness in her face that reflected her decision.

"Show me," she whispered huskily.

That was all he needed. He scooped her up both hands on her bum and carried her to Snape's desk. He placed her on the very edge of the desk top. He caught her lips with his in a fiery kiss. Then he moved his lips down to her neck and the exposed part of her chest, while his hand began unbuttoning her shirt the rest of the way. He was pleased to find she was wearing a bra with a front clasp. That would make things easier. His experienced fingers easily undid the clasp. He moved his mouth down to one of her nipples and placed his hand on her other breast. Ginny gasped when his tongue flicked across her hardening bud.

Harry certainly never did that. He just sort of grabbed at them, rather roughly in fact.

She felt his other hand, that wasn't preoccupied with teasing her breast move under her skirt. She moaned when his hands ghosted against her inner thighs. He hooked his finger around the waist band of her underwear and pulled them down slowly. When they were far enough down her legs, he moved his hand back up to her center. He trailed one of his long fingers between her wet folds. She whined at the contact but wanted more. Achingly slow he slid one finger inside of her. She loved the intrusion. He pumped his finger in and out and after a few movements added and second then third finger. She was starting to lose control. Pressure was building in her lower abdomen. She had never felt this way with Harry. Sure he gave her butterflies whenever she saw him. But he couldn't make her heart race like this.

He slipped his fingers out of her center, and she whined in protest against his neck. His fingers were now moving higher. She nearly screamed when they reached their finial destination, the small bundle of nerves that she had found herself long ago on a rainy afternoon. She felt the pressure in her core reach a near breaking point when suddenly he drew back away from her. She felt the cold of the dungeons fill the space between them. She blinked to clear the lust glaze over her eyes. She focused her eyes on Draco.

He had dropped to his knees in front of her. He moved his head forward and grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them the rest of the way off of her long legs. He let them drop to the floor. She watched as he pulled her leg toward him and kissed her inner ankle then his mouth began to move slowly upward. When he reached her inner thigh, he slowed his pace even more making her ache for his touch at her most sensitive parts. When he was through, he leaned his face forward and inhaled deeply. Although it seemed very odd, Ginny surprisingly found it very arousing. It was so primeval. He was recording her scent in his memory. He then moved his mouth achingly close to her center. She could feel his breath on her lips. She gulped in anticipation of what was to come. It seemed so dirty, but she wanted it more than she wanted air to breath. She felt his breath again and saw him slowly, tantalizingly lick his lips. She thought she could explode right there. But instead of continuing, he got to his feet then leaned in and kissed her jaw line.

She stared at him. He couldn't be through! Not yet! Ginny knew that the wonderful building pressure was only a few more touches away from being gloriously relieved. But now the pressure was slowly subsiding into more of a dull ache. When she could finally think clearly again, she glared up at him. She wrapped her shirt around her covering herself and pushed her skirt down closing her legs. She was suddenly self conscious under his intense gaze. But she was still livid that he had let the passion stop so abruptly.

"Why did you stop?"

"I think you have had enough for one night," he smirked. "Besides…" he continued glancing down at his watch. "Your detention's over."

She huffed and jumped down from the table. She was very annoyed. And very, very frustrated. The worst part was that Draco knew it. Why the hell did she let herself fall for that trap? She bent down to pick up her panties, but he beat her there. He stuffed them in his pocket with a smirk that looked more like his old self than just an hour before.

"Give me my panties, Malfoy," she hissed.

"No, I think I'll keep these as a souvenir."

"Damn it! Give them back." She nearly shouted.

"If you really want them back, I guess you'll have to get another detention won't you? Oh, and be sure to tell Potter where you learned your foreplay lessons. You know, when your teaching him what to do." With one final smirk. Draco left the room.

**Authors Note**: Hope you enjoyed! I'm really considering expanding the story. Adding humorous H/G bits at the beginning and then taking it from here into a full short story with lots of the usual angst. Let me know what you think!

Will Ginny get detention again?

Will Harry learn how to satisfy his girlfriend?

Will Ginny ever get her panties back!?

Leave a **review** if you want to know.

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Author's Note**: Thanks everyone for the enthusiastic response! It makes me very happy. Hopefully I continue to please.

Ginny was livid. She marched back to Gryffindor tower cursing Malfoy under her breath the entire way. What a bastard! She should have never trusted that arrogant, egotistical prick. She stopped outside the portrait hole and tried to compose herself. When she felt like she was semi-calm, she turned and gave the Fat Lady the password.

"You look very flushed, dear. Red heads always show color, " the Fat Lady observed as she swung open for Ginny to climb through.

Could she not get a break?

Upon entering the common room, she attempted to make a beeline for the girls' dormitories, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waving at her from in front of the fireplace. She had no choice but to join them, or they would get suspicious, especially Hermione. She was too intuitive for her own good. Ginny weaved through the scatter of multiple arm chairs and stopped in front of her friends.

"Hey," She tried to sound nonchalant.

Ron and Hermione were sharing a sofa seat, and it looked as if Hermione was correcting one of Ron's essays. She had a roll of parchment in her lap that had more sentences marked out than not.

"How was detention? I bet it was absolutely horrible." Hermione asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Oh yeah… just awful." Ginny replied nodding.

"Well at least it's over now, right?" Harry smiled from the chair he occupied and pulled Ginny down into his lap.

"Oi! I don't need to see lovey dovey stuff from you two!" Ron snapped as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. Harry laughed in response.

"Fine, we will go somewhere where you don't have to see." Harry nudged Ginny into a standing position and stood up himself grabbing her hand. He began pulling her toward the boys' dormitories.

"Not what I meant!" bellowed Ron at there retreating backs. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Leave them alone."

Ron grumbled something that sounded like a mix of "too young," "supposed to be friends," and "scarlet woman."

Ginny reluctantly followed Harry up the winding stair way. She really couldn't do this right now. Her anger at Malfoy was starting to fade and was being replaced by something suspiciously close to guilt. They reached the landing of the sixth year boys' room, and Harry turned around pulling her close to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"I thought some snogging might cheer you up after detention."

Ginny groaned inwardly. Actually this is the last thing that would cheer her up. Harry opened the door and pulled her inside. He glanced around the room and smiled. All the boys were gone.

"It'll take Ron ages to finish that homework even with Hermione helping, so we have some time to ourselves." Ginny managed a weak smile in return.

He was kissing her again, and all Ginny could think about was that she wished he would kiss her like Malfoy kissed her. Those thoughts were immediately followed by ideas for getting revenge. Harry really wasn't a bad kisser. He was quite good actually since he had gotten to practice with Cho first. It was just other areas that were lacking. Ginny's thought were interrupted as Harry unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed at her breast. After one particularly rough grab, Ginny smacked his hand away.

"Ouch! They're attached you know!"

Harry blushed and moved his hands to the back of his hair.

"Sorry, Gin. I didn't think I was doing anything different."

Harry's startled and hurt expression made her furious… at herself, but she still couldn't stop her mouth.

"Yeah well, that's the problem isn't it?"

"What? What's wrong?"

She was such a bitch. Harry didn't deserve this. He wasn't the one cheating. She was. No. No. Not cheating. That would imply that it was going to happen again. And it certainly wasn't!

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Here let me show you what I want you to do."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head as Ginny's hand moved slowly to her breasts. She began to tweak her nipples and rubbed her thumbs over them gently. She moaned while her own small hands mimicked the movements of Malfoy's. She dropped her hands and looked back at Harry.

"That's what I want you to do," she whispered.

Harry gulped and moved closer to Ginny raising one hand slowly. He was a quick learner. Ginny moaned appreciatively.

"Now I want you to kiss them."

Harry drew back as though he considered this an odd request, but he hesitated for only a moment before kneeling down so his head was basically level with Ginny's chest. He placed a hand on her lower back and nudged her forward slightly. He then slowly moved his lips to Ginny's requested location. She gasped at the contact. Suddenly there was a bang at the door and then Ron's voice filled the relative silence.

"I'm giving you about three seconds to stop whatever your doing! I'm coming in…"

Ginny scrambled to button her shirt and fix her bra while Harry jumped to his feet. When Ron entered the room a minute later, he glared at the two suspiciously.

"I'm just going to pretend, for my own sanity, the you two weren't doing anything other than just sitting here talking about quidditch."

The next day was difficult for Ginny. She saw Malfoy everywhere. Seriously, everywhere. He was leaving Charms as she was entering. He was lurking with his Slytherin cronies outside the library when she visited to work on some homework. He ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the exact same time as her. And much to her annoyance, sat right in her line of vision at each meal. When she ducked out of Potions to use the bathroom, he was wandering up the corridor. How could he be everywhere at once!? Was she really running into him more than usual? Maybe she was just hypersensitive to his presence. The worst part about seeing him everywhere, even worse than the guilt, was the tingly sensation she felt between her legs every time she saw him.

That night he was even in her dreams. She dreamed about the detention and the forbidden acts that took place in Snape's office. She dreamed about him finishing what he had started and relieving that wonderful pressure that had built up inside of her core. She dreamed about what it would be like to have actual sex with him. It was very, very different from the sex she had with Harry. When she woke, she was annoyed with herself when she realized her pulse was racing and her underwear was damp. She sat up in bed and pulled back the hangings around her bed. It was still completely dark in the room. No light was shinning in through the window. It was still the middle of the night. Ginny tried to force herself to go back to sleep but was unsuccessful.

She sat back up and swung her legs around to the floor. Damn Malfoy. He was ruining her sleep. Maybe a walk around the castle would help clear her mind? And if she was lucky maybe she would get another detention. What the hell was that!? Ginny was going to have to keep a closer rein on her thoughts. No, she was just going out for a quick stroll to help herself calm down for sleep. She moved quietly down the stairs and through the Gryffindor common room. She slipped out the portrait hole and started her journey. She wondered aimlessly for quite some time until she found herself on the same floor as the Room of Requirements. When she stepped into the corridor, she saw a figure move in the light cast through the windows by the moon. She nearly screamed until she realized that it was only Malfoy. Ok this was getting ridiculous. What was he doing up here?

"Bloody hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she whispered angrily.

"I could say the same thing. What are you doing out of bed Weaslette?"

"It's none of your business. Why are you up here?"

He hesitated. It wasn't a long pause, but it was long enough for Ginny to know he was lying.

"It's my night to patrol, and as a prefect, it is definitely my business that you are strolling around the castle after hours."

She glared at him. In a split second , she made her decision. She decided what she really needed was to get him out of her system, and she could do that by making him finish what he left unfinished the previous night. She darted to him and slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pushed her off roughly. That was not the reaction she expected.

"Don't go throwing yourself all over me. You need to learn some self control," he sneered.

She blushed, but she mouthed back anyway.

"I'm not going to beg."

"I wouldn't give in if you did. I was just messing with you out of boredom, but I have more important things to think about now."

His words stung her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Then give me my fucking panties back if you're done messing with me."

"Still tore up about that?" he laughed cruelly.

She smacked him square across the face then turned and stomped down the corridor leaving Malfoy cursing behind her.

Who the fuck did that Weasley brat think she was? Draco stood rubbing his cheek in the now deserted hallway. He would have shagged her eventually if she hadn't attacked him. He just liked to play with girls before he had them. He didn't like desperate women, and he certainly wasn't going to do what she wanted after that little display. Even if it was what he wanted too. But damn it, how did she manage to look so sexy when she was mad? And how did she manage to be everywhere he was? He felt like he saw her at every turn. It was like she was some sexual demon sent to torture him for all the shit he had done to girls in the past year. Not flipping her over and pounding into her from behind when she was on Snape's desk took all of his self control, but he had managed that without her, and he could manage now. Pansy was probably waiting for him in the common room. He could have a quick go with her and hopefully force the Weasel out of his mind.

When he entered the common room, he was glad to see that he was correct; Pansy was waiting for him. She was the only one in the green common room. She was curled up on the sofa by the fire apparently asleep. He moved across the room and looked down at her. She was much prettier when she was asleep. When she was awake, there was too much tension in her face. The tension combined with her slightly upturned nose made her look slightly reminiscing of a pug. She was very petite. It sometimes made things easier, but it would be nice if she had more curves. Her hair was nice; it gave him something to grab on too. He had always liked how dark and shiny it was, but after being so close to Ginny Weasley's luminous, fiery red hair, Pansy's just looked lack luster and ordinary. He groaned at the thought. Damn, why couldn't he get her our of her mind?

The sound woke Pansy.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been waiting for you," she cooed in what she thought was a sexy voice. The sound grated on Draco's eardrums. He really didn't feel like talking especially to her. He sat down next to her, and she snuggled up against him.

"It's not important."

He dipped his head down and kissed her and that was all she needed. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. She began kissing him furiously and grinding her hips into his. She began unbuttoning his shirt nipping at his skin as she went. When she reached his pants, she swiftly undid the buckle and pants button. She reached inside and began stroking him slowly at first then faster.

But nothing happened.

What the fuck!

Pansy stopped and looked at him bewildered.

"Just keep going," he growled, definitely annoyed.

Pansy slipped down onto the floor on her knees and lowered her head over him. She licked him slowly and flicked her tongue across his tip. She then slid her mouth over him.

And still nothing happened. Not even a flinch.

He shoved her off an stood up. What the fuck was wrong with him? This had never, never happened before. Pansy looked up at him from the floor.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just forget it," he replied roughly as he turned and made his way to the boys dormitories leaving Pansy staring at his retreating figure confused and hurt.

What the hell was happening to him? Was he going crazy? Why was his body betraying him like this? He had to just be stressed. Yeah that was it. If he failed and the Dark Lord killed him, well, it couldn't be worse than this. He was freaking out. He was never going to finish the cabinets. If he did, they wouldn't work. If they did work, he was going to have to try to kill the most powerful wizard alive. And now he couldn't even get it up. And as he laid in bed, his mind racing, he realized he couldn't even sleep even though he had never been so tired in his life. Being dead would probably be a relief at this point.

Maybe the lack of sleep was the problem? But as he finally, mercifully began to drift off to sleep, a certain feisty redhead entered his dreams. And he had no problem getting it up for her in this particular dream. He reawaked with a start. So that was the problem. To be able to focus on his mission, he needed to relax. Sexual release was the best way he knew to relax. The only way he was going to be able to perform would be to confront the redhead haunting his dreams. In order to get everything in his life back on track, he was going to have to sleep with Ginny Weasley.

**Author's Note**: Obviously the story will continue. I have to confess I got this idea from Gossip Girl when Chuck can't get it up anymore, and he decides he has to sleep with Blair to…uhh… fix himself, for lack of a better word. Hope you enjoyed!

Review please! I love feed back. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey! Hope everyone is still reading. :) Sorry it took so long. I've just started my college again and have been super busy with classes and recruitment etc. But don't worry. I will update again! I promise. I really love this story and have the outline completed so it's all in my head. The fourth chapter is alomst complete. That is actually another factor of why this took so long. I decided to add more to this chapter and save what was originally going to be the end for a later chapter. Ok here we go...

Ginny was in the library studying for her OWLS. She actually felt pretty prepared. She was one of the kinds of people who didn't need to study much because they picked it up the first time. A little reviewing was all she needed. But it made the perfect excuse. She just couldn't be around Harry right now. She was too ashamed of herself. She needed some time to herself to keep from going crazy. And she had to avoid Hermione like the plague. She had already asked Ginny if something was bothering her a million times. And then last night she asked if something was wrong with her relationship with Harry. Why was Hermione always right? She was too clever and nosey.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the library. It looked like everyone else had packed up for the night, and it must be getting pretty late. Ginny ran her hand through her long hair and then began gathering her things. When she picked up her last book to stuff back in her bag, a pale hand pushed it back down on the table. Ginny's eyes darted up at the culprit. She wasn't at all surprised to find Malfoy's stormy eyes staring back at her. Ginny had the feeling that he had been following her lately trying to find a chance to taunt her about their nighttime meeting a few days ago in front of the Room of Requirements. She wasn't going to give him the chance to harass her. She was already humiliated enough. She didn't need him rubbing it in for fun.

"Unless you're here to return my panties, I really don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Really? Do you not have enough money to buy a new pair?"

"Oh ha ha. A poor joke, very original," she hissed.

He chuckled in response. "Jabs, aside. I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The other night when you basically attacked me. I assume that's your way of making a pass at me. And I'm giving you the go ahead."

Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him rather roughly behind massive shelves of books.

"I didn't expect you to be so eager. And the library of all places…."

Ginny had raised her hand to smack him again, but this time he was ready for it. He grabbed her wrist and forced it down by her side moving his body dangerously close to hers.

"For your information, I would prefer not to be screeched at by Madame Prince or Filtch for being in the library after hours." She responded with a mutinous tone while trying to wriggle herself out of his hold.

But he held tight and she gave up soon and just glared at him.

Suddenly his face was moving slowly closer to hers. She knew she should move her head. She knew she should try to get away. She shouldn't be this close to him. It wasn't safe. She couldn't control herself. His lips were on hers moving forcefully. His tongue was against her lips asking for entrance. She still hadn't responded. When one of his hands found her breast, she gasped and he took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moved her tongue against his and responded to his actions. She felt his hand move down her side and to the top of her skirt. Her senses returned slamming her back to the library and the fact that she was once again cheating on Harry. She pushed Malfoy away with all the force she could manage. Since he hadn't been expecting it, he stumbled backwards into the bookshelf, and she was able to run by him and out of the library. Damn that was a close one Ginny thought to herself when she finally stopped to catch her breath outside of Gryffindor tower.

……….

Damn that was close thought Draco as he made his way back to the Room of Requirement. He was so close. She was breaking. She was going to give in. What the hell had stopped her? This was going to be harder than he thought. He knew that he really, really should be working on the cabinets but he just couldn't focus. His entire body was tense. He needed her and only her. How was she doing this to him? He couldn't stop obsessing over her. He had way too much to be worrying about to be troubled by some girl. Especially a girl like Ginny Weasley. Could he sink any lower? The only thing worse would be to like that mudblood Granger. Wait… like? Did he like Ginny? No of course not what a ridiculous thought. He did get a weird feeling lately whenever he saw her…. kind of like desire but the desire was mixed with a much lighter (happier?) feeling. And he saw her a lot considering he kept trying to catch her alone.

This was stupid. He was a Malfoy. He only liked people worthy of him. He only liked people who could offer him something in return and what could the Weasley brat offer him that he couldn't get else where? Well, he could think of a few things…

He just needed to keep his priorities in order.

And to kill whatever was causing the fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he saw long, shiny red hair in the hallways.

……….

"Ginny are you sure you're ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Harry, of course I'm fine. I'm just worried about O.W.L.S." Ginny replied. She had been scanning the entrance hall for Malfoy as she and Harry made their way down to dinner. Harry had been talking about something, but she had pretty much tuned him out.

"Well, you have definitely done enough studying. You are always in the library. Besides you're brilliant." He put his arm around her as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Ginny smiled weakly back, but inside she was dying. She felt so bad about the whole Malfoy thing. Wasn't it bad enough she had been unfaithful? Why did it have to be HIM?

Ginny managed to make it through the meal without sounding too awkward. Malfoy wasn't in the Great Hall, so it was easier to focus. At the end of dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to Gryffindor tower so that Ginny could head to the library to study. As Ginny was exiting the Great Hall alone, she heard a slow drawling voice coming from a side corridor.

"Were you having fun in there with, Potter?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"You only wish."

Ginny gave him a sneer and started to walk by him but he blocked her path. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look worthy of her mother, but he held his ground. He moved toward her much like he had in the library, but instead of kissing her, he began to whisper in her ear while his hands softly found her waist pulling her into his chest.

"You know that Potter can't make you feel the way I can…"

Ginny felt his breath on her neck, and she swallowed hard.

"He doesn't know how to touch you…." He lifted a hand and trailed his finger over her collar bone. "He doesn't know where to put his hands."

She felt herself relax into him as the sensations she had felt during the detention came back to her. Draco's voice was husky and soothing. His breath ticked her neck and she would swear he was smelling her hair.

"He doesn't know how to use his mouth…" He raised his hand and brushed her cheek then traced her lips slowly with his fingertips. Ginny involuntarily licked her lips.

"Have sex with me…" He finally whispered. It was a question as well as a command.

Ginny breathed in heavily trying to regain her senses.

"Leave me alone." She whispered unconvincingly.

"You know you want to," he replied.

"No… no I don't."

"Then why are you still leaning against me?"

Ginny darted back from him. The draft of cold air that consumed her after moving away from his heat sent shivers up her spine. She shook off the feeling and drew her wand.

"I am serious. Leave me alone." Ginny commanded with more conviction than she felt. She was surprised her voice didn't give her away.

"You know there's no magic allowed in the corridors. You're not even supposed to have your wand drawn." Malfoy said dropping the husky voice for his more normal drawl.

"Really, try me then." She hissed.

"Detention for insubordination," he replied calmly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?"

……….

As Ginny walked down the long hallways to the dungeon again, she cursed Malfoy under her breath. She was still peeved that she didn't have the chance to hex his face off. Right after cursing, rather loudly, at Malfoy, Snape had come around the corner and broke up the fight, dragging Malfoy off with him. The weirdest part was that Malfoy didn't seem very happy to see Snape. Last year and since Ginny could remember, he was always such a suck up around Snape. What had changed? Maybe it had something to do with his father's arrest. Ginny continued thinking as she neared the dungeon classroom where her detention would be held. She silently prayed that someone else would be doing her detention, but she knew there was no way in hell she would be so lucky.

She finally reached the classroom. She took one deep breath to steady herself and went inside. Malfoy was standing leaning against the professor's desk. He looked up when she came in and shook his blonde hair back out of his face. He didn't smirk or glare at Ginny as she had expected; instead his expression was one of nonchalance almost boredom. Ginny stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Sit down," he commanded.

She did as she was told and he brought her parchment and a quill.

"You're going to be writing lines. 'I will not unnecessarily draw my wand in the castle corridors.' I'll tell you when to stop."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, but his face did not change as he moved back to the front desk. That's it? No snide remarks. No come on's. Ginny was completely confused. Was he just not interested in her anymore? Well, he did have a reputation for being fickle. Or maybe he had just given up? Yeah that was probably it. Ginny tried to concentrate on writing lines, but she couldn't stop herself from continually looking up at Malfoy to see if he was looking at her. He never was.

And it was driving her crazy.

And she didn't know why. What had changed about her from the day before to make him suddenly lose interest? Did she smell? Was there something in her teeth? What the hell? Why wasn't he over here torturing her and trying to seduce her? Not that she wanted him to. No, of course she didn't want that.

Draco silently laughed to himself as he lounged in the desk chair at the head of the classroom. He knew he was driving her crazy. Girls hate to be ignored. He could sense her squirming in her chair, and he could feel her eyes on him. It took a lot of self control to not look back at her. It was just a matter of time before she lost control and gave him the opening he needed.

Ginny really tried to concentrate on writing lines. Really she did. But she was so distracted. She couldn't help but look at him. She had never looked at him very closely, but now that she did she could tell that even in profile he was very handsome. The pureblood aristocratic air carried in his face. Even thought the Weasleys were all purebloods, her family just didn't have that same quality about them that some of the more noble (for lack of a better word) families had. His hair was longer like Harry's but instead of sticking up all over the place it fell gracefully over his forehead ending just above his stormy grey eyes. She silently wished he would look at her just so she could see those eyes. They were such an unusual color. Damnit she was doing it again! Couldn't she learn some self control?

Draco could feel his eyes examining him. It took every ounce of self control not to look at her. But he had to hold out. He knew he was driving her crazy. He just had to be patient. The right moment would come.

"You time's up. Just leave your parchment there and you can go."

Ginny laid her quill down slowly. So that was really it then? She stood up and straightened her skirt hoping that he would say something or at least acknowledge her. She began to make her way to the door but when she did she turned back around. She stood in the arched doorway biting her lip.

"Is that all?" she questioned.

"What else did you expect?" he asked casually.

He was really going to drive her insane. She couldn't stand this. She wanted to turn him down but for him to still want her. Had he really gotten over his weird fascination with her that easily? He had to just be messing with her. He had to be. Ginny continued to linger in the doorway. He began making his way in her direction to exit the classroom. When he reached the door, she remained standing in his path.

"What else did you expect?" he repeated.

"You know what I expected." She didn't mean to say it out loud. It came out as a soft whisper. But it was enough. It was an opening, the opening he was looking for.

Malfoy moved toward her and lifted a hand to her face. She moved into him and soon they were joined at the mouth. Harry flitted though Ginny's mind for a second, but the passion building inside her pushed all thoughts away abruptly. All she could concentrate on was the feel of his lips on hers. His smell was intoxicating, and she could feel his hands gripping her hips. He guided her back into the classroom, and when he reached the desk he scooped her up and set her down on top of it. Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to her. His hands ran roughly through her hair then moved down her chest to the buttons on her shirt. He pulled her shirt open while never letting his mouth leave hers. It felt as if he had a million hands, and they were all touching her at once, burning hot against her skin. She rolled her hips into his. She felt his body respond immediately. He dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a soft hiss. She rolled her hips into his again for her own benefit as much as his. She was glad that this time she had some say in the matter. As much as she wanted this sensation to last forever, Ginny was glad that he wasn't drawing this out like last time. She knew she couldn't wait. She needed him. For whatever horrible reason, Ginny Wesley needed Draco Malfoy.

He moved his mouth down to her throat. He sucked at her pressure points. The rocking of her hips sped up as he continued. He moved his hand inside her shirt and under her bra. Her breasts were the perfect size, round, and soft. When he rubbed his finger against her nipple, the soft mewing sound she made was almost enough to break him. She was a fiery, beautiful blur. He moved his mouth back up to her jaw line and then recaptured her mouth with his. He needed her so badly. It was beyond desire. He continued kissing her fiercely and began to thrust his hips in time with her rocking. He moved his hands beneath her skirt to remove her panties, and she moved her small hands to the top of his pants to first undo his belt.

Suddenly the classroom door, slammed open causing Ginny and Draco to both turn their lust darkened eyes toward the door.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL?!"

Pansy Parkinson's figure moved into the classroom doorway.

**Author's Note**: Every wonder why Draco didn't end up marrying Pansy? Heh heh heh. Please stay with me! I'm extremely busy, but the next chapter is more than half way completed and I have a long weekend coming up soon. I promise I haven't forgotten about you! Thanks for the reviews! Leave more please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me. I am so sorry it took this long to post, but school took over my life. Finals were killer. But now I have some free time from break, so I will be finishing up this story and maybe including another one shot or two. This is a short chapter. It's mostly a filler to keep the over arching story going. I just didn't like it being included with the sixth chapter it just didn't fit. Hope you enjoy. **

Ginny sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She was attempting to calm down and breathe normally, but all she could do was sit with her muscles tensed and stare at the fire. It was only a matter of time, and probably a short amount of time at that before her world fell to pieces. After Pansy had burst in on her slut fest with Draco, Ginny hadn't waited to see the outburst that was surely coming. Instead she swiftly adjusted her clothes and swept past Pansy. She walked quickly with her head down all the back to her common room. And now she sat uncomfortably in front of the fire waiting for Harry, or Ron, or hell… even Hermione to come and tear her to shreds. It was her own fault she deserved it, whatever punishment was headed her way. She should have controlled herself. What was it about Malfoy that made her act like this?

"Ginny…"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Harry's voice.

She glanced at him tentatively, scanning his face for any signs of hurt or anger, but he looked normal, maybe a little shocked at her extreme reaction but still completely normal.

"Oh! Hey. Sorry you just scared me," she said while shifting over so he could sit by her. He sat down turned his body toward her and took her hand unfolding her fingers from their tense grip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Harry looked her over. He appeared to be looking for the right thing to say.

"Ginny, is something wrong? I know you say it's just OWLS, but I've never seen you so stressed. I'm worried about you. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. No there's not. I'm sorry. I wish there were."

"Ok… well, I hope that you start to feel better I don't like seeing you like this."

"I hope things get better too." I hope I start acting better, she added to herself. She forced a week smile.

Harry smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. Somewhere in the common room and fourth year boy wolf whistled. Harry chuckled as her broke this kiss and pulled back.

"You know , I would be annoyed if this wasn't the first thing in my life I'm actually happy about getting attention for."

Ginny tried to laugh, but it got caught in throat as she thought about how horrible she was. Harry would never forgive her. And with Pansy Parkinson the schools biggest gossip now in on her secret it was only a matter of time before disaster struck.

**Author's Note: The next one is being posted now! It will be up super soon! I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me. Enjoy this chapter; it is my favorite.**

It had been three days and nothing had happened. How was she so lucky? How did the whole school not already know. It didn't make any sense. Ginny was walking down an empty corridor. She had skipped her divination lesson because she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate much less put up with Trelawney's mad ranting. She was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't notice Draco Malfoy was exiting a classroom in front of her.

"Ginny…" he said in surprise breaking her concentration. He grabbed her arm to get her attention and pulled her into a small alcove. They had some privacy but not much.

Oh, it was him. Great. Just great. "

What are you going to give me another detention just so you can torture me?" she challenged getting mad just at the sight of him. Classes must have just ended because people were coming out into the hallway.

Ginny was about to pull away when the look on his face caught her attention, and she gasped. He was staring at her without any of the old hatred that used to darken his eyes. His face was genuine and open for her to read. He was looking at her in much the same way Harry looked at her.

"Do.. Do you… LIKE me?"

He gulped in response and let go of her arm.

"What are you talking about?" he attempted a sneer but it wasn't as full of zest as usual. He didn't really mean it.

"Do you like me?"

He blinked. But then seemed to regain his composure.

"Please, you forget who you're talking to."

"So do you, apparently."

She continued to stare him down.

"It's a simple question. Do you like me?" she repeated. She didn't care that other students were walking by. All that mattered was his answer. They probably couldn't hear anyway and they all seemed a little frightened by the confrontation between two known enemies, so most of the students scurried past pretending not to stare.

"Of course not. No respectable wizard would like you and your deranged blood traitor family!"

Ginny smirked at him.

"I'm not talking about my family. Just me. I think you do, and until you answer it, you can just forget about me."

She started walking away from him adding a little more sway to her hips than necessary, thought Draco. So she knew how to play. Fine. He wasn't going to give in. But so much was riding on this. He just knew that sleeping with Ginny was the only way to fix his problems. He just knew it. He had no problem telling girls what they wanted to hear just to get in their pants. The only difference was usually when he told girls what they wanted to hear, it was a lie. Lies were easy. They rolled off the tongue nicely. But with Ginny he would be telling the truth, which was not only harder, but it made it all the worse. Leaving his pride in the alcove off the corridor, Draco sprinted after her.

"Fine! You're right," he grumbled after catching up with her and waving her into a nearby classroom.

"I'm right about what?" she questioned as soon as the door closed behind them.

He groaned. She definitely wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Do we really have to do this? Think of how hard this is for me."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Stop being dramatic. Why is it so horrible that you might actually like me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I wouldn't understand. Hmmm let's see. I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend, and even though I love him, I'm inexplicably drawn to a complete git."

"I won't be insulted by anyone, even you," he snapped violently.

"If anyone ever knew, I would lose him," continued Ginny ignoring him. "And my family would probably disown me. I'm pretty sure it's possible my mom loves him more than she loves me. My brothers would kill me… then you. All in all I think if this is hard for anyone, it's hard for me."

"Oh who's being dramatic now."

"Shut up! I'm risking everything by just talking to you and you think that telling me you like me is the most difficult thing you've ever done."

For once Draco didn't have a snide answer for her. He just looked extremely pissed and slightly uncomfortable.

"Why the fuck is this so hard for you? Is it this hard for you to talk to Pansy?"

"I don't talk about this with Pansy, and she doesn't care or bitch about it. I just wish you would do the same. Besides I don't like Pansy. I can barely even tolerate her. She's just convenient."

"But you still fuck her around! You're more of a bastard than I thought. You..you don't like Pansy?" Ginny didn't mean it as a question. She was just shouting rhetorical statements. She was so worked up she felt like she might explode.

"No." He shouted unnecessarily.

"Why?" She screamed back.

He looked around like a mad person casting about for an answer.

"Because she's nothing like you." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, all the building tension and anger left them both. Draco's mouth dropped open he was so surprised at his own response.

Ginny lunged at him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, and he responded immediately.

The tension that had been building between the two had their hands moving frantically all over the other. Ginny didn't bother with any preambles. She immediately moved her hands to the front of his trousers and began rubbing him through the fabric. He groaned against her lips, but pulled back.

"No, not yet. We've waited too long. We are going to take our time and there will be no interruptions," he panted . Draco pulled out his wand and cast a locking and silencing spell on the classroom. Ginny smiled in appreciation and pulled him toward her as soon as he finished.

In a familiar move, he picked Ginny up and carried her to the desk at the front of the classroom. He sat her at the edge and began to unbutton her shirt following his fingers with his mouth. Ginny allowed him to continue what he was doing and just enjoy the sensations. Soon her shirt and bra were both on the floor.

He pulled back from her momentarily to gently push her slightly farther back on the desk. He then lifted one of her legs up and softly kissed her ankle. He then reached under her skirt, and with the help of her lifting her bum off the desk, he slipped her panties off. He then dropped to his knees in front of her.

Finally, Ginny thought. The contact that she had been lusting after since the first detention was about to be hers. And if any of the rumors were even partially true this was going to be amazing. But she was still wearing her skirt…

"Draco, wait."

He was positioned on the floor and had already stated kissing his way up her leg. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Take off my skirt too. I want to watch."

At her words, he smirked and felt himself harden even more, but he did as she asked and slid her skirt down her legs. He slowly worked his way up her leg with his mouth, just like he had done at her first detention. He felt her shiver when her reached her inner thigh. He glanced up at her and saw her looking down at him with darkened eyes. She was biting her lip and breathing heavily in anticipation. Her face was flushed. Merlin, she was beautiful.

When his tongue first touched her wet center, her body collapsed back onto the desk, all thoughts of watching forced from her mind. He slowly licked her up and then back down. He then moved upwards and began to play with her clit with his tongue. She arched her back trying to get closer to him. When he closed, his lips around her swollen bud he simultaneously slid two fingers in her and began to move them in and out of her center as his lips and tongue pleasured her most sensitive spot.

Ginny's vision had gone hazy. She felt helpless and at his mercy, but the sensations where incredible. She never knew she could felt like this. Her own fingers were a poor substitute. She moaned his name as her sent her over the edge.

When she recovered from her orgasm she sat up on her elbows and looked at him. He was no longer kneeling. He was standing over her. She sat the rest of the way up and slid her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. She kissed him long and hard then slid off the desk making sure to brush against him.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled against her lips.

"It's my turn now," she replied with a coy smile.

Ginny kissed his neck and slid her hands inside his shirt feeling his well toned muscles. She slid her hands down his body as she sank to her knees. She undid his belt buckle and zipper slowly and slid his pant down his legs, and he stepped out of them. She moved her tiny fingers under the waistband of his boxers and looked up at him. He was gazing down at her expectantly. Ginny realized that this would actually be her first time seeing him. She rubbed him once through his boxers just to tease, and he hissed in response. She pulled his boxers off. He is glorious thought Ginny as she took him in her hands and began to stroke him. At least some of the rumors were true…

Ginny flicked her tongue across his tip and slowly moved her lips around his head then down his shaft. She began to bob slightly up and down taking more of him in her mouth each time. He moaned above her. She could feel him twitch in her mouth. Soon after the twitch she felt his hand gently tug her hair back. He pulled her into a sanding position.

"I can't wait any longer," he breathed before capturing her mouth and once again replacing her on the desk.

She opened her legs for him and he guided himself to her entrance. He looked up at her and caught her eyes.

"Please, just do it already," she almost pleaded.

He thrust inside her, and she groaned dropping her head to his shoulder. He filled her completely and it felt like all of her nerve endings were on fire. He thrust into her roughly and she matched his every movement. She rolled her hips into his.

"Faster," she begged. "Harder," she gasped. She needed more of him.

His movements quickened and he grabbed her backside in order to control her movements as well. Soon his thrusting was becoming frantic. He was close, but she was closer. He reached between them were their bodies were joined and rubbed her sensitive nub. For the second time that night a ferocious orgasm coursed though Ginny's body. He followed soon after wards groaning incoherently. Their bodies stilled, but they remained joined.

"You are amazing," he whispered in her ear as they leaned against each other waiting for their strength to return. Ginny smiled into his neck. She felt like she could stay like this forever, but eventually he pulled away from her and stooped down to collect his trousers.

As Ginny slowly began to pull her clothes back on, she heard Draco speak.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Pansy isn't going to tell anyone."

Ginny turned toward him.

"How do you know?" she asked. He looked as if her were trying to find the right words.

"She is embarrassed."

"Of what?" Ginny snorted.

"She thinks that you are the reason me and her have never worked out. It would kill her if other people knew that I chose you over her."

"Oh, well thanks." Ginny was starting to get pissed, and he could tell.

"You have to understand that's how it is. By our views, you are an unworthy blood traitor. It has to be the same of your side as well."

"You are right. From my side, you are an asshole." Ginny spat back.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," he was starting to get mad as well.

"Fine do you want to know what I really think of people like your father, what I really think of death eaters?" Ginny asked glaring at Draco. His eyes looked murderous, but he, surprisingly, continued to listen.

"You are weak. You want power, but don't want to really have to work for it. Real power comes from respect, not fear. You are so weak you resort to pointless acts of violence. It makes me sick. Think of all the people…" He voice had started loud and accusing, but it had grown softer as she continued. All the lives ruined because of these stupid wars… Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Neville's parents, Harry's parents… Harry. Damnit. She couldn't think about him, not now.

Draco's face had softened slightly as she talked. Whether it was from realization or guilt or something else she couldn't be sure, but Ginny knew this was her chance.

" You know it's not too late for you. You can still do what's right. I can help you. I can make people listen to me." She moved toward him and placed her small hand on his arm. He flinched at the contact, but he didn't retort or pull away.

"Please… Please… Come over to the right side, Draco."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. It is too late." He mumbled. Ginny didn't fully understand what he meant by that, but she decided to continue.

"No, no it's not; it never is. You don't have to be like your family. You have to be strong enough to realize their mistakes. Sirius did. Tonks did. You can too."

Draco lowered his head. It looked like he was shaking… most likely from anger thought Ginny.

"You need to leave," he whispered in a threatening tone without raising his head.

Ginny didn't know what else to do, so she left. As the door swung shut behind her, she raised her hand up to her eyes and realized she was crying. God damn it, why did she listen to him? Why did she trust him that he actually did like her? She should have known all along that the only thing that would come of this was hurting herself.

Inside the classroom, Draco finally raised his head as soon as she was gone. He moved his hand up to his face to angrily wipe away the tears that had threatened to fall. How the fuck could she have such an effect on him. But he couldn't be weak. She didn't understand. At this point, if he came to the "good" side, he would be putting his entire family's life in danger. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen. When did the lines become so blurred? But Draco knew the answer: when he first got involved with the damn redhead.

**Author's Note: Thanks to old Gossip Girls for inspiration. Review Please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Author's Note: Another short one. Sorry to do this to you, but it just worked the best for me.**

At least Draco had been right about one thing: all he needed was to have sex with Ginny to finish the vanishing cabinets. But it was for a different reason than he thought. His mind wasn't cleared like he had hoped. Instead now it was filled with Ginny. Somewhere along the way in this game, he had invested too much. He had actually begun to care for Ginny like he had never cared for anyone ever, not even close. All he could do now is think of her words: "It's never too late…. Please, please… come to the right side, Draco." Her words haunted him. He knew that he wanted her – and no longer in just a purely sexual way– but in order to have her, he would have to join the right side. Damn it when did he start calling it the right side. He was on the right side wasn't he? But if her joined her side, would he even get her for certain? No, he wouldn't. She was too invested in Potter. Potter was already basically a part of her family. He was her future… if he had a future.

Draco would never fit into her world. And if he joined her side, he would be sacrificing his family and his own life. The Dark Lord was stronger than he had ever imagined. They Order couldn't help him. No one could. He could only help himself by completing his assigned task. But even so visions of Ginny clouded his mind. The only way to force the thoughts out was to throw himself into his task. He feared the visions, so much that he worked almost nonstop for days never leaving the room of requirements. He couldn't risk taking a break. If he stopped working, he would think of her. And if he thought of her he would go insane.

He finished the cabinets swiftly.

On the night he let his fellow Death Eaters in the school, as he rushed to the top tower where the headmaster was, he saw Ginny. As he rounded the corner to go up the stairs her glimpsed, her vibrant, beautiful hair. It was flying as she aimed curses at the Death Eaters. He paused very briefly on the stairs to watch her. She was so beautiful. As he say a killing curse whiz by her head, he almost rushed to her aid. But before he could act, a fellow Death Eater bellowed at him to get a move on, and he did. He continued up the stairs to seal his fate. From that point on, there was no hope for him and no hope for him and Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue:**

The battle was finally over. The war was finally over. It was all over. No more paranoia. No more fighting.

Ginny walked though the wrecked Great Hall. She had been at her mother's side with Fred's body until her father found them and could look after her. Now, she was visiting other groups trying to see who else had lived and died. After being hugged, consoled, and thanked by Neville and his grandmother, Ginny felt an invisible force pull her hand. She knew it was Harry, so she followed the tugging feel on her hand into a deserted hallway. Once the coast was clear, Harry removed his invisibility cloak. At first, they just stared at each other in silence. Then Harry pulled Ginny to his chest and held her close stroking her hair.

"Gin, I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. I don't even know what to say to make up for it."

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. You did what you had to do. And you've saved us all."

"But it was at such a high price. I am so so sorr…"

Ginny raised her hand and cut him off.

"It was a war. Sometimes the price of doing what is right is very high. No one here died in vain."

Harry pulled back from Ginny so he could look into her face.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" he whispered.

"I don't" she replied gazing up at him. He kissed her, and she felt her heart swell. It had been so long. She knew this was where she belonged. She had a clean slate, and this time she would be the person that Harry thought she was, the person that Harry needed her to be. He deserved it, and so did she.

After spending a few more minutes together just holding one another, they broke apart and joined hands to walk back to the Great Hall to join their comrades. On their walk back they passed Narcissa Malfoy who seemed to be looking for a bathroom.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny hissed to Harry. "No one wants to see her or her family. They don't deserve to be here."

"I much as I would like to agree, that's not true. The Malfoy's deserve to be here," Harry said pausing in front of the entrance way.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny demanded.

"Narissa saved me in the forest. She told Voldemort that I was dead when she knew I wasn't. She could have easily given me away. And Draco didn't fight tonight."

"So, that doesn't exactly make up for everything he's done. What about Dumbledore?"

"He lowered his wand that night. He wouldn't have done it. I saw him. And he helped me, Ron, and Hermione out this year. He wouldn't indentify us for Bellatrix even though he had to have recognized us."

Ginny stood in shock. After the details of Dumbledore's death came out, Ginny had been a wreck. It was easy enough to explain, what with the death not to mention the break up from Harry that followed. But what had secretly hurt Ginny was Draco's involvement. She had hoped that he would change and that he would listen to her and join the right side. It hurt to lose that hope; it hurt to lose him. She hated having to see him at school that year, but she was too busy with helping Neville and Luna to ever dwell on it much. And she certainly never had the chance to speak to him. Harry continued talking unaware that Ginny's mind had went into overdrive at the news of Draco.

"It's time to forget about old stupid grudges. There are many more important things to worry about now. I just want to get on with my life. I finally have a future." He turned to face Ginny and took her hands. "I want my future to include you."

"Of course it will," Ginny responded. But after what Harry told her, she knew she had to talk to Draco. She didn't want to leave Harry. She knew her future was with him. It had always been with him, but she needed to know. She would always regret it if she didn't.

When they entered the Great Hall, Ginny scanned the room and saw Draco sitting by himself in the corner looking very out of place. His mother must have not gotten back yet. Harry had not replaced his invisibility cloak, so he was immediately overtaken by the crowd of well-wishers. Ginny squeezed his hand, and he gave her a look to let her know it was ok for her to leave. He would rejoin her as soon as he could.

Ginny broke away from the crowd that had surrounded Harry. She made her way unnoticed toward Draco's corner. He looked up as she approached. She gave him a slight nod to let him know to follow her.

When they were both out of the Great Hall and hidden from view, Ginny turned to Draco and spoke first.

"Harry told me that you lowered your wand the night of Dumbledore's death. He told me he didn't give you away at your manor when the death eaters caught him, Ron, and Hermione. He told me that you didn't fight tonight."

Draco gazed at the girl who haunted his thoughts since last year. All of this was true, and it was only true because of her. He lowered his wand when he heard Ginny's words repeated to him from the mouth of the past headmaster. "Come over to the right side, Draco." It was thoughts of Ginny that had kept him from giving away Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio at the manor even though he was so scared of the consequences. He had seen Ginny's bravery and determination at school when she faced the Carrows and defended the frightened first years. He tried to be brave like her. He tried so hard, but not speaking was the best he could do. He was not proud of himself. He would never forgive himself. He didn't deserve her.

"So, what does any of that matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I… I want… you to tell me you care about me, that last year wasn't meaningless. That… that… you need me… that maybe you love me."

He only stared at her. She returned his stare, but he could see tears beginning to fill her eyes. So much had happened.

"Just tell me… do you love me? That is all I need. Say it and I'm yours."

"We both know that is not true. You could never be really mine. I'm not your future. I never was."

Ginny's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Please," she whispered. "I just want to know."

"Ginny, I…" he tried to think of something to say. He needed to be able to explain to her properly, but he couldn't find the words. He was drowning.

"Ginny, I don't love you."

Her face fell and a tear escaped her eyes, but she kept her composure.

"Fine. This is goodbye then." She turned on her heel and walked away never letting her head fall.

He had to struggle with himself not to chase after her. He had to stop himself.

"Why did you just do that?"

Draco turned to see Pansy emerging from the shadows.

"I thought you left at the first signs of the fight."

"I thought about it, but I knew I needed to stay. But you didn't answer my question. Why did you do that?"

Draco walked to the opening of the great hall and stared in. He saw Ginny sitting with her family by her brother's body. She was holding her mother while she sobbed. He watched as Harry came over and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned her head to him and smiled and sad smile of thanks. Harry was Ginny's future. He was what she needed and what she deserved. Draco swallowed hard. Pansy watched him then spoke again.

"I've never seen you look at a girl that way. That is the way I always wished you would look at me. But I was never that lucky, and besides you always want what you can't have I guess. But you could have had her. I still don't understand. Why did you lie? Why did you let her walk away?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"Because I love her, and I can't make her happy."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again some Gossip Girl inspiration… Reviews are very, very much appreciated. They are like Christmas presents! **


End file.
